ooewimodulefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Openit - Festival 2013
thumb|left|400pxread this in english, add language > OEEF Website (bald) Open Ecology Economy Fair FAQ 'Open Ecology Economy Fair' Die Open Ecology Economy Fair (Offene Ökologie Ökonomie Messe) wird eine offene Guerilla Messe sein. Sie findet statt vom 26.9. bis 29.9. 2013 rings um den Moritzplatz (Makerplatz :-) und Oranienplatz in Berlin. Jeder ist eingeladen, Programmpunkte zu veranstalten/zu organisieren und die OEEF mitzugestalten. Auf dieser Seite gibt es grundlegende Antworten zur Idee der OEEF. FAQ Zur Website der OEEF (bald) . 'Guerilla Conferencing – Was ist das?' Guerilla Messe? Was heißt das? Eine Guerilla Messe geht so: Eine Guerilla Konferenz hat ein offenes Thema und ist festgelegt auf eine bestimmte Zeit und einen bestimmten Ort. Die OEEF zu Openness, Ökologie und Ökonomie findet vom 26.-29. September 2013 in Berlin Kreuzberg rings um den Moritzplatz und Oranienplatz statt. Das Gebiet wird in dieser Zeit friedlich und dezentral besetzt – als Messeort benutzt. Das Programm einer Guerilla Konferenz ist offen. Jeder kann einen Programmpunkt beisteuern. Dazu sucht er sich einen Platz im Gebiet, wählt eine Zeit und trägt alles selbst im offenen Kalender ein. Das Programm entsteht so dezentral und nicht kuratiert. Die Programmpunkte organisieren, was sie brauchen, sich prinzipiell selbst. Aber alle unterstützen sich gegenseitig mit Wissen, Ressourcen und Hilfe über die Ressourcenseite. Bietet hier Eure Hilfe an, einen Raum, Euer Wissen etc. Oder tragt Eure Anfragen ein und bittet anderen um Hilfe. thumb|352px|Karte für die OEEF Das für die OEEF gewählte Gebiet ist reich an Ressourcen bzw. interessanten und inspirierenden Strukturen. Es gibt Parks und schöne Plätze, ruhige Straßen, kreative Orte wie das Betahaus, die Prinzessinnengärten, das Aufbauhaus, eine Vielzahl von Künstlerateliers, sogar einen Bauernhof und viele Bars, Läden, Restaurants, Galerien usw. (offene Liste hier). Sie alle kann man um Hilfe bitten. Vielleicht gibt euch wer für eure Aktion Strom für ein paar Stunden oder einen Raum oder was immer ihr braucht. Es geht darum, die Stadt während der OEEF ökologisch neu zu ordnen bzw. offen mit ihrer ökologischen und kollaborativen Neuordnung zu experimentieren. Bindet also die Anlieger ein, wenn ihr wollt. Die Besetzung des Gebietes geschieht friedlich; es gibt nur zwei einfache Regeln: (1) „Seid freundlich, d.h. nehmt Rücksicht auf die Anwohner; sie haben im Prinzip immer Recht“ (2) „Räumt auf, wenn Ihr den Platz verlasst.“ Die Organisation findet in diesem Wiki statt, das Wiki wird nicht zentral kuratiert und verwaltet. Es funktioniert dezentral, jeder kann es direkt mitgestalten, niemand kann es abschalten. Let’s do an Open Ecological City Hack! Das Guerilla Conferencing Konzept wurde von Lars Zimmermann für die OEEF erfunden. . 'Themen der OEEF' Wie sieht die ökologische und ökonomisch nachhaltige Stadt und Wirtschaft der Zukunft aus? Alle Ideen und Themen rings um diese Frage sind willkommen. Z.B. *Selberbauen und Wirtschaften *Offene Quellen (Open Source) & Produktionstransparenz *Bioplastik und nachwachsende Rohstoffe *Kompostierbare Hardware *Regenerative Produkte (Cradle to Cradle Design) *Stoffkreisläufe *Stadtgärtnern *Offene Innovation (Open Innovation) *Open Source Produkte und Business Models *Offene Werkstätten *Teilen (Sharing) *Recycling *Wieder- und Weiterverwenden *Reparieren *Rohstoff- & Klimaschutz *Stadtnatur Pflege und Entwicklung *Kapitalismuskritik & Verteidigung *Alternatives Wirtschaften *Nachhaltige Produkte/nachhaltiger Konsum *Nachhaltiger Verkehr *City and Life Hacking *Sozialunternehmen Oder alles andere interessante dazu! Feel free! Es ist eine Guerilla Messe. It is open :) You can hack it ! . 'Ziele der OEEF' „Menschen und Initiativen aus dem Kiez und von überall her zusammenbringen, um gemeinsam zu reflektieren und experimentieren, wie man Ökologie und Wirtschaft und Offenheit zusammenbringen kann.“ „Tolle Ideen zeigen. Mut machen. Neue Ideen und Verbindungen schaffen. Gemeinsam aktiv werden.“ „Die OEEF richtet sich an alle, die Lust haben, ihr Leben und ihre Umwelt zu gestalten und zu bereichern oder das einmal versuchen wollen.“ „Schafft die OEEF es, den Kiez zu bereichern und nachhaltig zu inspirieren? Wenn wir unsere Kräfte bündeln und auf ein Gebiet konzentrieren, was können wir dann erreichen?“ „Stell deine Idee aus und finde andere wie dich, lerne coole neue Ideen kennen.“ . 'Programm-Entwicklung' Siehe hier . 'Alle Organisationsseiten' Wir geben uns hier Mühe im Wiki, das Programm und die Zusammenarbeit bestmöglich zu organisieren. Aber ein Wiki hat bestimmte Tücken. Hier die wichtigen Organisationsseiten im Überblick. *'FAQ (Startseite)': Wikiseite mit Antworten zu den wichtigsten Fragen und einer Beschreibung des Guerilla Conferencing Konzeptes. *'Ressourcen Seite': Austausch von Hilfe und Ressourcen für die OEEF Community. Fragt um Hilfe oder bietet sie an. *'Kalender': Kalender mit gesammelten und sortierten Programmpunkten und Sessions für die OEEF. Der Kalender ist offen. Ihr wollt einen Programmpunkt beisteuern? Einfach in den Kalender eintragen. *'OEEF Board': Eine offene Mailingliste bzw. ein Forum für alle, die an der Entwicklung der OEEF interessiert sind. *'Programm OEEF': Welche Aktionsformate könnte es auf der OEEF geben? Inspiriert euch. *'Initiativen und Ideen': Eine offene Liste mit Initiativen und Ideen, die für eine ökologische und ökonomisch nachhaltige Stadt und Wirtschaft der Zukunft und den Weg dorthin interessant sind. Mögliche Aussteller und Ausstellungen für die OEEF. Hilf mit, die Liste zu erweitern. Trage Initiativen ein, die du kennst. *'OEEF Ort & Leute': Versammelt Informationen zu Anliegern und Institutionen vor Ort und auch zu interessanten Räumlichkeiten wie Parks und Plätzen. Wo kann man gut einen Workshop geben, einen Vortrag halten, eine Aktion durchführen. Hilf mit, sie zu erweitern. *'Offene Entwicklungstreffen': immer Mittwochs und zu anderen Tagen in Berlin *'OEEF auf Facebook' *'OEEF Kategorie': Alle Seiten zur OEEF haben als Kategorie „OEEF“. Ein Klick auf die Kategorie zeigt sie alle zusammen. . 'Frage stellen?' Viele Antworten auf grundlegende Fragen finden sich hier auf dieser Seite. Weitere Fragen? Frage einfach unten in den Kommentaren posten oder via Mail an zimmermann.lars@email.de >:< Kategorie:Event Kategorie:OEEF